Emma's Paradise
by lotsa-ppl-luv-me
Summary: Emma and Ty finally get together!Rated T bacause i don't know where it'll go.
1. Bonfire

Emma was sitting on her surf board in the bright blue ocean, daydreaming about her one and only ever crush, Ty.

"Hey, Emma!" someone called from the beach. She looked up and saw Johnny paddling out to join her.

"What's up, Johnny?" she asked and paddled closer to him. He shrugged, "Nothing much," Emma guessed.

"Yep. Hey I was wondering do you…?"

Another voice that boomed out from the loudspeaker cut him off. "All junior staff members: Come to the front desk immediately."

They both sighed and paddled back to shore. They toweled dry and pulled some clothes on. Emma ran ahead of Johnny and dropped her board off at the staff house. Then she ran to the front desk where Reef, Fin, Broseph, Lo, Johnny, and the other staff members were already standing.

Mr. Bummer started talking, "Now, as some of you know Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount…"

"Mommy and Daddy!" shrieked Lo.

He gave her a stern look and began talking again, "they will be here tomorrow. We need to make the resort look better than we did for Mr. Stephens. So get to it, now!"

Everyone scrambled off in opposite directions. Emma ran off toward the restaurant. She turned a corner and slammed right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized, and tried to stand up.

"No, I'm sorry." Said the person that she ran into.

She looked up into a pair of light brown eyes. She froze as she recognized them. They were the eyes she'd been dreaming about for the past week and a half. She gasped.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Emma nodded, too nervous to speak.

Ty sighed. "Good. So, Emma, right?" She nodded again and he continued, "Do- do you want to come to a party on the beach tonight? I'm inviting Lo and Broseph and all your friends, too. What d'you say?"

Emma held up one finger and managed to whisper "I'll be back in one second," she ran back around the corner and into the bathroom. She ran into a stall, locked it, and screamed. She was so happy!

She opened the door and walked back out to where Ty was still standing. "I think I can make it to the party," she whispered shyly.

"Kay, see you there," he smiled at her and walked out the front doors.

Emma sighed and fell back against the wall.

"Emma!" Mr. Bummer yelled, "Get to work!"

She pushed off the wall and ran to the restaurant where Lo was scrubbing tables until they shined. Kelly told her right away to start setting the tables after Lo finished them. So there started the very long and very boring day.

**xXx **

"Uggh!" Fin groaned and dropped down onto the couch. "I'm not sure if I'm going to that party. Rosie and I ran up and down the floors and my feet are killing me." She kicked of her shoes and started rubbing her feet.

"You feel horrible?!" asked Lo, "I just spent all day scrubbing every table in the restaurant! It ruined my manicure! Hopefully Daddy'll know how hard I worked and let me finally go back to the Penthouse!"

Reef snorted. "Yeah right,"

She glared at him. "We better get going if we're going to make it to Ty's party on time. Are you coming, Fin?"

"I guess so. It'll be no fun here without any of you guys here," The girls ran to their room and got into their swimsuits while the guys changed into their trunks.

Five minutes later they were all running down to the beach. The sun was setting and Ty and some of his other friends had already started a huge bonfire. The light of the flames was shining through the trees. They all stepped onto the beach and Emma ran into the water and jumped on her board.

Reef and Broseph were already farther out then her and riding an awesome wave. A splash behind her alerted her that someone was behind her. She turned around.

"Hi," she managed to say. It was Ty.

"Hey," He said. After a few more moments of awkward silence Ty said "So… are you having fun?"

Emma giggled. "I kinda just got here, I haven't had much time to do anything," she bit her lip. _She'd actually talked to Ty!_

"Do you wanna surf now? Sorry I interrupted you, Emma," When Ty said her name her stomach flipped.

"Do you wanna surf with me?" she asked him. He smiled and started paddling out. Emma followed.

Meanwhile, on the shore, Lo was watching her older brother paddling out into the water with Emma. She was smiling to herself. They were so cute together.

Emma caught up to Ty and they sat on their boards facing each other.

"You're a lot different than I thought you were, Emma," Ty commented as he looked in her eyes.

"Is that a good thing or…"

"It's awesome," He smiled at her.

"Ty, Emma! C'mon!" someone yelled from the beach. A wave was coming up behind them and they rode it back to shore.

When they stepped into the firelight, everyone was eating all kinds of junk food. Ty glanced at Emma, and she blushed.

"Are you really hungry?" he asked her.

"No, not really,"

"Do you wanna go back out to surf a little?"

"Sure, why not,"

They paddled back out and faced the remaining sliver of the sun. Finally, it disappeared over the horizon. Emma sighed. She would miss watching the sun set over the ocean when summer break was over. Maybe she could convince her parents to move closer to the beach; hopefully this one.

The sky was becoming darker and darker and the full moon was rising.

"Why don't we go back to shore, now?" Ty asked as the water practically turned black.

Emma thought of why that was a good idea then squeaked out an "OK,"

The sand was glowing by the light of the full moon when they stepped onto it. "It's so beautiful!" exclaimed as they looked back out at the moon over the ocean.

"Yeah, it is," murmured Ty.

Everyone was sitting around the fire talking except for them, Emma noticed. She was alone with Ty.

She looked away from the fire and noticed Ty was staring at her. She suddenly became very self-conscious and wrapped her arms around her exposed stomach. She heard a small chuckle escape Ty's lips.

"Emma, do you trust me?" Ty abruptly asked.

"Yes,"

He grinned and whispered, "Follow me," He turned and sped off toward the trees. He reached the shadows and stopped to wait for Emma. When she caught up to him he started to walk again, slower this time.

"Where are we going?" she asked. It was so dark under the trees that she could barely see where they were walking.

Ty's voice came from a few feet ahead, "I wanna show you something."

Emma smiled and followed his voice. Something bumped against her foot and she tripped. "Ouch!" she fell hard onto the ground.

Ty turned around and helped her up, "Are you OK?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah," she answered. Actually she felt terrible but he was touching her!

"Good," he sighed in relief and removed his hand from her arm.

"Well, Ty, I can't see very well. Can you help me?"

"Sure," He wrapped his arm around her waist. She almost passed out.

**AN: Hope you like it!!!!!!**

**Please Review!!!! **


	2. Stars

_**Chapter 2**_

The darkness was completely surrounding her and the only reason she knew she was alive was because she could feel Ty's arm around her waist.

"We're almost there," he whispered in her ear.

It was still a mystery as to where they were heading.

As soon as she was about to ask him how much longer, he pulled her into a crack between two rocks.

"You aren't claustrophobic, are you?"

"No."

"Okay, good. I want you to see the view from up there," he pointed up between the two rocks. "We have to climb up."

She found a hand-hold and pulled herself up. "I can't quite reach the next one," she stretched up.

"Here, I'll help you," she felt his hand on her butt, helping her up. She was so shocked that she slipped and fell off the wall.

"Woah!" Ty caught her in his arms. "Um... maybe you can climb on my back and I'll carry you up,"

It was a good thing that it was so dark, because she blushed. "Sure, that'll be so much easier," she climbed onto Ty's back.

It felt so right, perched there on Ty's back.

He made his way easily up the wall of rock and finally they popped out of the crack.

"Wow, you were right. This view is absolutely... miraculous. I mean, you can see the beach, ocean, and....Wow," Emma sighed.

"Yeah, and there's an awesome view of the stars too." Ty pointed up at the sky.

"Oh my gosh, I love looking at the stars. Back home sometimes I'd just stay outside all night and just stare at the stars. Like one time someone said that you would be able to see Jupiter really well so I stayed outside like all night. Halfway through the night, though, I saw a shooting star and I wished...well, it doesn't really matter, now, I guess." She blushed again.

"So do you want to stargaze with me tonight? I love to, too. I mean I also like to look at stars."

She giggled and lay down. "This'll be fun. Thanks for bringing me up here, Ty."

"Yeah, it was no problem," Ty muttered.

"Sure, it wasn't," Emma teased.

"Really," Suddenly, Ty was leaning over her, blocking her view of the sky. "It was no problem, Emma."

Her heart started thumping away in her chest and she was surprised that Ty couldn't hear it. He laughed and lay down on the ground next to her.

"I like you, Emma. I like you a lot," He turned to look at her face.

"I like you a lot, too, Ty."

Next thing she knew his lips were on hers. She felt as if everything inside of her exploded. Bright lights flashed behind her eyes. She was elated; Emma had never felt this happy in her entire life (all 16 years of it).

Ty pulled away and she saw that he was blushing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's perfectly alright, Ty," she shivered.

"Oh, are you cold," he noticed that she wasn't wearing a jacket, just her bathing suit. He put his arm around her and scooted her closer to him.

He was so warm, she noticed, she cuddled closer to him and hummed in contentment. She looked up at the stars and realized that she was in her paradise.

Ty's voice broke through the companionable silence. "When Lo and I were younger we used to come up here with the person that our dad hired to watch us. We'd always count the stars or have picnics. I've always loved this place. It holds so many memories for me. When I was six, my dog died and I came up here," he turned and smiled at her. "Now, I'll really love this place."

She blushed and they fell back into silence.

After an hour or two she fell asleep, her head on Ty's shoulder.

**AN: **

_**Brittanyd1296**_**: I FINALLY updated. I kinda forgot about this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Okami's princess**_**: it was just so Ty would wrap his arm around her :) ****. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Nakili kane**_**: I updated! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**BeckyRocks**_**: Thanks for reviewing!!**


	3. Wow!

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, Emma woke up and felt the cool, morning air on her skin. Her back was aching from laying on something hard. She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on a huge rock. That would explain why her back hurt. She turned her head and saw Ty was still lying next to her.

His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. She smiled.

"Ty," she said. "Ty, wake up." She shook his arm and he jolted awake.

"Oh, Emma, it's only you." He looked up at the sky. "We better go back to the resort. You have to get to work. C'mon."

He grabbed her hand and they started back to Surfers Paradise.

When they arrived, they found that hardly anyone was awake yet.

"I better go get ready for work," Emma turned away, but Ty pulled on her hand and she turned back around.

"Bye, Emma." He drew her forward and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Before she could respond, he pulled away and ran off.

In a daze, Emma stumbled to her room that she shared with Lo and Fin.

Fin was already gone, but Lo was sitting up in bed staring out the window.

"Hey, Emma." She said. "Where did you go last night?"

"Oh, no where, just on a hike...with someone...we feel asleep." Lo started to smile. "We only hiked up to this one rock. Then while we were looking at the stars we fell asleep."

"Sure," Lo drawled. "That's all you did. Who was it? Surely, you knew who it was?"

"It was...well, you know," she blushed.

"Eww! Ty; you went with Tyler, my brother?!" Lo shrieked.

"Yes. But, like I told you, we didn't do anything. Well, he kissed me like two times, but that's all."

"How was it?" She asked.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Why do you want to know how good of a kisser your brother is?"

"I just want to know if it was the one you always dreamed of."

"Yes! It was perfect! Well, maybe a little too short, but still, it was perfect!"

"Good for you, Emma. I hope you liked it because don't be surprised if he doesn't ask you out again." Lo hopped up and started getting dressed.

"Why might he not ask me out again?" Emma asked, scared now.

"Well, if Johnny finds out he might kill Ty."

"Why would Johnny kill Ty?"

"You seriously haven't figured it out yet? Johnny likes you. He likes you a lot. You should have seen him last night, He was totally freaking out. He thought you'd been attacked by some wild animal or something. It was actually pretty funny."

"Johnny...likes me?" Lo nodded. "Then we should probably not tell him about Ty and me."

"Probably not. Where did he take you anyway? Down the beach or something?"

"No. We went up to this one rock. He said that you two used to go up there with a maid, and you'd have picnics and count the stars."

"Oh, the one where you can see in every direction? Yeah, that was always fun, but I haven't gone up there in like 12 years, probably since I was like 3 years old."

Emma looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "We better get ready. We have to get to work."

"Yeah, I guess so." Lo sighed.

They finished getting dressed and ran to the DR.

**AN: Please review!!!!**

_**I'mLegallyBrunette**_**: Thanks for reviewing! I updated! I know Ty is amazing!!!**

_**CryingSilverFox: **_**Thanks for reviewing!!!**

_**MySiGGY: **_**I absolutely love emmaxty, too! Thanks for reviewing!!!**


	4. Over

_**Chapter 4**_

That day in the DR Emma was really busy. The little kids were destroying the place. Finally, it was time to get off and she ran back to her room. She slipped out of the dress and into her bikini. She grabbed her surf board and raced down to the office. She noticed that no one was there and paddled out and started surfing.

Several minutes later she heard someone shout from the beach and looked. Johnny front desk guy was paddling out to join her just like he had the day before.

"Hey, Johnny." Emma said nervously. Now she knew that he liked her. She noticed the smaller things now.

She noticed how he blushed a little when she said his name. She noticed how his eyes looked directly into hers.

"So where did you go last night? One second you were there and next second you were gone."

"Oh, I just decided to go for a walk in the woods." She said nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't walk in the woods by yourself, Emma." He scolded her.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't though. Lo's older brother walked with me."

As soon as she said it she saw the jealousy burning in him. She quickly thought of something to say.

"He just wanted to ask me if Lo was doing her job. You know, from one of her friends who does care about her well being."

Emma noticed how he started to relax. He was actually pretty gullible.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to...um...goutonadatewime."

Emma blushed. "What?" she asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out on a date with me."

She gulped. "Er...I'm sorry, Johnny, but ...no." she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek though and swam back to shore.

Johnny sat there, on his board in open waters, and raised his hand up to his cheek (however cliché that is). He was disappointed, embarrassed, and happy all at the same time.

Meanwhile, Fin, Reef, Lo, and Broseph were hiding behind the trees. A few moments before they had convinced him to ask Emma out, but that had not worked out.

Fin pushed some branches out of her face and felt Reef, who was standing next to her, keep them pulled out of her way. She pushed his hands away. She could do this herself. She had a tiny blond moment because when she pushed his hands off, she had not had her hand on it so the second his hand moved off of it the branches flew back and smacked her in the face.

Reef and Broseph started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Fin hissed, holding her nose that now hurt. Lo put her arm around Fin and they started walking back toward the hotel.

Emma was also walking back toward the hotel now, too. When she got to the staff house she saw Ty was sitting on the roof over the porch. His back was against the wall, kind of like he was sunbathing. She climbed up onto the roof, too and sat next to him.

"Hello, Ty."

He opened his brown eyes and looked at her.

"Hey, Emma."

"What are you doing sitting up here?"

"Oh, you know, waiting for you to get back." He said casually. Emma laughed.

"You couldn't have waited down there?" she pointed down to the porch.

"Nah didn't feel like it." He stood up. "Go you want to go for a walk?"

"Again? Last time we spent all night on our 'walk.'" She giggled. "Sure."

Ty grabbed her hand and they jumped off the roof. They ran into the trees. He did not let go of her hand.

Finally, they reached a large tree. Emma noticed that there was a ladder built into the tree.

"This is a tree house that my dad had someone build when I was really little. You wanna go up?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded.

Ty climbed up and she climbed after him. He reached down and pulled her through the hole in the floor.

She looked around. It was huge! It looked like somebody lived here every day of the year.

"Wow, it's ... it's huge." She said.

"Yeah, just a little."

She looked around some more. There was a couch, a TV, a computer, and (in the far corner) a door that looked like it could lead to a bathroom.

"Do you live up here or something? It looks like a bedroom."

He smiled. "Kinda. I like to come up here and most of the time I fall asleep. So I pretty much live up here."

She bit here lip and her eyes flickered over to the bed. Why had he brought her up to the tree house?

As if to answer here unspoken question, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch.

He took a deep breath before starting. "Emma, I really like you, I do. But -"Of course, there was always a 'but'. "We can't be together."

Emma's eyes began to sting. "Why?"

"My dad wants me to date someone who is more...famous. Trust me, I don't really care what he thinks, but he'll disinherit me if I stay with you. I'm sorry, Emma."

Her eyes burned with the tears building up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not here, not in front of Ty.

She couldn't hold in the tears any longer. They burst out with a loud sob.

Ty wrapped his strong arms around her as she cried. He tried to comfort her but it didn't help.

Emma laid her head against his chest right over his heart. She heard its beat and tried to memorize its rhythm.

Eventually her tears subsided and Ty stood up. "Goodbye, Emma. Maybe one day we can be together again." He kissed her forehead, her cheek, and finally her lips.

He climbed down from the tree house and left her up in the leaves.

Her heart felt torn in two. She knew that they were supposed to be together she felt it in her heart.

She whispered aloud, "Is this what Johnny feels like when I ignore him? Is this what he felt when I turned him down?" she knew that it was. And she cried.

This had been her paradise. There had been sand, surfing, friends, and cute guys. There had been Ty. But now it felt as though it all had disappeared. She cried some more, crawled out of the tree house, and then went to the hotel to resign. She left a note with Lo for Ty. He read it several hours after she left.

**AN: Please Review. There Is Still At The Very Least One More Chapter.**


	5. Saving Emma

So, so, so sorry about not updating in _f o r e v e r!_ First, I had total writers block and I couldn't think of a single thing to write and then I was on vacation for a few weeks and away from any computers I could use. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

This chapter is why this is rated T. It's also probably the last chapter... maybe :)

_**Chapter 5**_

The parking lot that Emma stood in was dark, lit only with a few lights. She'd caught the bus to this parking lot and been waiting here for the past few hours for her mom. She was just about to pull out her cell phone and call her when some headlights turned into the empty lot.

"Finally!" she ran over to the car and threw the door open. "Mom why did it take you -"

"Hey, Emma," That definitely was not her mom.

"Ty, what are you doing here?" she asked, throwing her bags onto the ground.

"Emma you can't leave just because I said that we can't be together. The hotel needs you; your friends need you... I'll still need you."

"Why should I stay if I can't be with you? You're the only thing that's tying me to this place. Sure my friends would miss me but they'd get over it."

"Em," Ty reached across the seat and grabbed one of her hands. "Please? Just stay, I'll see if I can compromise with my dad."

"Fine, whatever. But my mom's on her way here, so I can't just go back to the hotel."

"I'll wait here with you." He squeezed her hand.

They sat there for a few more hours until some more headlights turned into the lot. Emma and Ty were sitting on the hood of his car staring up at the night sky.

"Emma, I'm here, baby. What's wrong? Why were you so upset?" Her mom hopped out of her car and dashed over to her daughter.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I changed my mind, well, Ty, changed it." Emma smiled at Ty and then looked back at her mother's worried face. "I thought that no one wanted me here anymore, but then Ty drove out here and said how everybody would miss me... especially him. By the way, he's my boyfriend."

Her mom just stood there, staring at her Emma, her baby girl, with her _boyfriend? _"O - okay, I- I'll just go, then." She turned back to the car in a sort of trance. She'd driven all this way and now she was just turning around and going home. Okay, sure, why not.

She slipped behind the steering wheel and just sat there. "Mom?" Emma asked. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and started the car. "Bye, sweetie." And she drove away.

"That was weird." Ty commented.

"Yeah, it was." Emma leaned back down onto the hood. "Well, what are we gonna do now?"

Ty grinned and then they jumped in the car...

_**Two Hours Later...**_

We find Ty and Emma in a random hotel in the same bed, sleeping. Emma was curled in Ty's arms. This had been the best night of her life. She snuggled closer to him.

His breath was warm on the back of her neck and his arms tight around her. They'd gone all the way in just 2 days!

"Emma, I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Ty." She replied and they resumed their earlier occupation...

**Well that might be it unless you beg me to do more but I really have no idea what else I could with them maybe you could also give me so ideas. Please review!**


End file.
